The invention relates to a tap spout for metallurgical vessels, particularly for oxygen-steel converters which may be tilted about a rotary axis, comprising a refractory permanent lining incorporated in the refractory brickwork of the vessel and a refractory, replaceable, tubular wear lining mounted therein by means of a refractory jointing layer.
During a period of delivery from metallurgical vessels, particularly a converter run, it is essentially attempted for reasons of efficiency to maintain the maintenance expense on the converter as small as possible. The converter tap spout requires regular maintenance, principally in order to ensure a dense poured stream during the tapping period and in order to avoid slag from also flowing out of the converter if a significant crater should form at the inlet end of the tap spout. This requires a tap spout which is always intact, which can only be permitted to become worn within certain limits and which thus must be renewed within the life of the converter many times as part of a hot blast repair.
AT-A-326164 discloses a metallurgical vessel with a tap spout which has perforated blocks which are firmly inserted into the vessel brickwork behind one another as a permanent lining and in whose bore there are mounted wear tubes serving as a wear lining. These wear tubes are fixed in position by the pouring or the ramming of a refractory composition into the gap between the wear tubes and the permanent lining.